Mega Man 3
Mega Man 3, known in Japan as Rockman 3 Dr. Wily no Saigo!? (ロックマン3 Dr.ワイリーの最期!? Rokkuman Surī Dokutā Wairī no Saigo!?, lit. "Rockman 3: End of Dr. Wily!?"), is a platform video game made by Capcom for the Nintendo Entertainment System game console. Robot Masters Top Man Top Man is one of the least durable of the Robot Masters, although he makes up for this by being impossible to hit while spinning. He can produce an unlimited number of tops to throw at you by pulling them off his head when he needs them. Hard Knuckles will knock him for a loop. Shadow Man The dreaded Shadow Man will pummel you with a fast and furious attack. He usually tosses Shadow Blades three at a time, and is capable of sliding all the way across the room. Another unfortunate thing is that the weapon that works best on him is one of the hardest with which to hit. Take the Top Spin to Shadow Man to have the best chance; the number of hits needed are few but vary depending on how solidly you strike. Gemini Man Gemini Man is capable of doubling himself and does it often. Usually he and his clone will simply circle the room, bowling over anyone who gets in his way. He won’t fire unless you shoot first, at which point both Gemini Men will freeze, and the one on the ground will return the fire with his plasma cannon. Then they will start to circle again. If you destroy Gemini Man’s clone, his pattern of attack is completely different. This is when he will use his Gemini Laser. Use Search Snakes or his own weapon on him, remembering that he will jump when you shoot so don’t fire too close. Needle Man Needle Man can be deadly when he starts pelting you with his Needle Cannon. He can also lash out with the spikes on his head for a powerful blow. To get rid of this menace quickly, use the Gemini Laser. It may be difficult to aim, but needs to connect only four times to finish Needle Man. Snake Man One of the more unusual of the early Robot Masters, Snake Man is decorated as his name suggests, right down to the tail. He sends his small Search Snakes after his opponent or just plain runs him down. Snake Man cannot move very fast or jump really high, but often the layout of his room makes him nevertheless hard to dodge. His Search Snakes can be destroyed with several hits, and Snake Man himself can be destroyed most quickly by use of the Needle Cannon. Spark Man Spark Man does not have hands or cannons but instead two electrodes capable of producing electrical shocks. He can charge up and fire a larger shot by touching his electrodes to his head and accumulating energy. Spark Man is most easily finished with around seven Shadow Blades. Magnet Man Magnet Man has quite a magnetic personality. Not only are his missiles magnetic, but he is also capable of putting up a magnetic force field which draws enemies in and damages them upon contact. The Spark Shock will do him in with four hits, though it is sometimes easier to use a plasma cannon or even Magnet Missiles, if you have them. Hard Man Whatever you do, don’t let this monster land on you. He will seriously damage you if he does so. His Hard Knuckles are semi-seeking; they will attempt to head in your direction though their tracking isn’t very fine. Use Magnet Missiles and slide to dodge his leaps. Gallery Mm3sele1.PNG Mm3sele2.PNG Mm3selek.PNG Mm3seles.PNG Mm3shad1.PNG Mm3shael.PNG Mm3spar1.PNG Mm3sparc.PNG Mm3top1.PNG Mm3top2.PNG Mm3top3.PNG Mm3top4.PNG Mm3topc.PNG Mm3topcr.PNG Mm3tope.PNG Category:Corruptions Category:Memes Category:Video games